


Now I Wanna Be A Good Boy

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Play, And maybe just a hint of Wilford?, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Fingerfucking, Lace Panties, M/M, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Spanking, That's Crawford/Will ship fyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will's session with Hannibal seems to go from tense to awkward as they discuss Will's supposed <b>daddy issues</b> with Jack all the way to Hannibal exploiting the fact that Will secretly wears women's underwear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I Wanna Be A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by actual-flower-crown-will-graham on Tumblr. Title is a Ramones song of the same name.
> 
> So, I might have gotten a little carried away and let Wilford (Crawford/Will) slip in there, but you can barely notice it.

"It's getting harder for me to concentrate," Will tells Hannibal, rubbing at his eyeballs to massage away the drowsiness.

He had arrived later than expected to his session with Hannibal, mostly because of the stress Jack was putting him through on their latest case. Luckily for Will, Hannibal had no other appointments for the night so he was able to stay longer. Will felt scatter-brained and exhausted, so being able to sit back and divulge his problems to Hannibal for a little while felt like the best remedy.

"Is it because of the headaches?" Hannibal asks, studying Will's body language. He's tense, though somewhat at ease.

"It's not so much the headaches as it is the burden of expectation," Will sighs heavily, giving Hannibal a lazy and sarcastic half smile. "Jack asks too much of me and expects me to do everything on my own."

"A lot of lives depend on your unique way of thinking," Hannibal offers, trying to soften the burden but failing instead. "You knew that before going back into the field."

"They don't depend on _me_ ," Will rebuttals, raising his voice just an octave louder. Will bites the inside of his cheek and centers his voice in an emotionless tone. "They depend on Jack and Jack depends on me."

"Isn't that essentially the same thing?" Hannibal inquires, pointing out the fault in Will's statement. "You are indirectly responsible for the lives you save and don't save."

"My point is, I shouldn't be doing this all on my own," Will replies, cheeks burning from the hint of a challenge in Hannibal's voice. "It's not fair when Jack takes the easy way out."

"Then stop helping Jack and go back to your classroom," Hannibal simply says, giving Will a reality check by blatantly telling him to just give up. He can see a subtle change in Will's posture and Hannibal smirks to himself. "But you won't do that. Do you know why?"

"I'm almost terrified to ask," Will mocks, smiling bitterly as he rubs a hand over his face. "Why?"

"Because you _crave_ Jack's approval. You look up to him like a child would his father and you're afraid of disappointing him," Hannibal deduces and he can see Will shift uneasily in his chair. "You want to prove to him that you can be a _good boy_."

"I'm sorry, but are you honestly suggesting I have _daddy issues_ with Jack Crawford?" Will interrogates with a perplexed furrow of his brows.

The inclination alone is enough to make Will's face heat up and he wonders how true that must be. Will never thought his adoration for Jack was so obvious, but he supposes it doesn't surprise him. What makes it ten times worse is that Hannibal had used the euphemism _good boy_ with such a suggestive tone that it made his skin crawl in the most delightful way.

"It's quite possible. After all, your own father wasn't the best of role models was he not?" Hannibal presses on. "Your relationship with Jack is a substitute for your relationship, or lack thereof, with your father."

Will fidgets in his place and squirms slightly, giving away his obvious discomfort of the idea, but he doesn't voice his defense to admonish the remark. Hannibal watches as Will drops a hand down to his lap and raises up a little to pull at the front of his pants. Hannibal quirks an eyebrow and shoots a look up to Will's face, noting that his body is visibly tense now but not because of Hannibal's comment.

The younger man is blushing a soft shade of pink, prompting him to reluctantly tug on the front of his pants once again.

"Are you alright, Will?" Hannibal inquiries, nodding towards his lap where his hand keeps tugging restlessly.

"I'm fine. These are just new pants," Will lies with little finesse. "I haven't broke them in yet."

Hannibal smirks because he knows Will is lying, in fact Will wore those same pants three days ago when he stopped by Quantico, not to mention numerous times before that. Something else was making Will fidget and it made Hannibal suddenly curious. Hannibal casually glances down to make his own deductions, noticing that the typical solutions were not liable answers.

Just when Hannibal is about to rule it out as arousal, Will rises up out of his chair and walks aimlessly around Hannibal's office. There wasn't a tent in the front of Will's jeans and Hannibal was almost disappointed by the fact. He watches Will walk towards his desk, stopping before it to gaze down at the miscellaneous drawings scattered across it. Will picks one up and studies it with gentle fingertips.

Soft but audible clicks of dress shoes approach Will from behind and it makes him shudder, but he pretends like he hasn't noticed Hannibal move at all. Will tries to concentrate on the fine, barely there contour lines extending across the sheet of paper. The drawing itself seems to be half finished, depicting a young man who looks as if he's carved out of marble. Will can't help but think what a striking resemblance it has to him.

"This one is new," Will points out as he acknowledges Hannibal, holding up the drawing.

"It is," Hannibal concurs, stepping closer behind Will to see over his shoulder.

Hannibal lays a hand on Will's shoulder, making the young man jump nervously and let go of the picture. The drawing floats down to the floor carelessly and Will mumbles out an apology as he bends down to retrieve it before it can be damaged. As he does this, Will's shirt raises up just a fraction but it's enough for Hannibal to catch a glimpse of red lacy material just peeking out of the hem of Will's pants.

It suddenly clicked and it made sense to Hannibal why Will had been fidgeting just moments ago. The form fitting structure of ladies underwear wasn't hemmed for Will's physique which ultimately made it clutch and ride up in uncomfortable places, but this wasn't Will's first rodeo Hannibal realized. Will seemed familiar enough with them to be able to walk normally and it made Hannibal's pulse pick up marginally.

Will comes up from the ground, concealing his lacy little secret, and carefully places the drawing back on Hannibal's desk so he can't risk damaging it again. Hannibal assesses what he's just seen and instantly feels inclined to exploit it thoroughly. The thought of Will waking up every morning and standing in the mirror to oggle himself in form fitting panties peaks more than Hannibal's curiosity.

"Drawing is a great stress reliever for me," Hannibal mentions, stepping around Will to stand next to him and gaze over his various sketches. "I suppose wearing women's underwear is yours."

"What?" Will immediately gushes, casting a wide eyed gawk over at the other man.

The expression on Will's face gives everything away and even if Hannibal hadn't seen it for himself, he'd know just from how guilty Will appears that this revelation was true. Will doesn't bother to debunk this statement because he's too paralyzed by the fact that Hannibal could even know something like that. Not that denying it would do him much use anyway. Hannibal knows. Game over.

Still, he feels the need to say _something_.

"I don't know--"

"Shh..."

Hannibal steps forward and presses a finger against Will's lips to silence him, complying in acquiesce. He drags the tip of his finger down Will's lips, making his bottom lip curl slightly as he parts his them. Will is almost hoping that Hannibal will push a finger into his mouth, but discourages himself from the idea immediately soon after.

"You can show them to me," Hannibal suggests as if Will has any say in the matter.

He knows Will is going to do whatever he asks of him, after all the young man seemed determined to prove himself to older male figures. Will stands there staring at Hannibal in disbelief, embarrassed by Hannibal's sudden preoccupation with his now less than subtle secret. Will wishes now he would've worn a button up so he could have tucked it into his pants to hide the fact he's wearing lacy panties.

Without protest, Will obediently nods and drops his hands down to his belt. He hasn't even registered that it was a request and _not_ and order, but all Will can think about is doing as he's told. Point him in the right direction and watch him go, so to speak. He hesitates, however, when he gets down to his fly and he looks to Hannibal for encouragement, receiving a short nod for him to continue.

Will undos his fly and slowly pulls down the tab of the zipper, revealing himself timidly before Hannibal's prying eyes. Hannibal can see the fine material peeking out the front of his pants as Will goes to hook his thumbs into the hem. Will pushes his pants down, wiggling slightly to shimmy out of them, and bends down to take off his shoes while he's at it. He even goes so far as to pull his shirt over his head, exposing himself in his entirety.

After his clothes are discarded off to the side Will stands before Hannibal clad only in sheer, red lace fabric that clings to Will's body in the best way possible. Will consciously covers his groin with his hands and raises his gaze up towards Hannibal, seeking out acceptance. Hannibal reaches out and grasps Will's hands to move them out of the way.

Will visibly straightens up and holds his head high as Hannibal inspects him with a tantalizing, slow rake of eyes. Will feels about as red as the lacy underwear he's wearing but sticks it out because he doesn't want to disappoint Hannibal. Will hates Hannibal for being right about Jack because he hates the smug look of satisfaction Hannibal adopts in moments such as this.

"How long have you been doing this?" Hannibal inquires, walking around Will to get a better look.

"Shortly after I started teaching," Will admits, feeling on the spot under Hannibal's scrutiny. "They make me feel centered."

Hannibal has to stop and admire the way Will's ass perfectly fills out the tight swirling patterns of red lace that hugs his hips. Hannibal runs his fingertips across Will's back dimples and teases the tight waistband experimentally. They conform to Will in such a way that his ass manages to peek out of the very bottom hem, giving it a more framed look, admiring how the sheer fabric really leaves little to the imagination.

"They don't seem to be doing their job," Hannibal comments, murmuring into Will's ear enticingly. He places his hands on Will's hips, making him shiver. "Perhaps you need something more to relieve the stress. Something you can't possibly ask of Jack. I can help you in whatever way you want, though. What do you say?"

"You'd be willing to do that?" Will hears himself ask before he can shut his mouth.

"You're my friend, Will," Hannibal says, running his hands over the soft material clinging to Will's hips. "Now be a _good boy_ and tell _daddy_ what you want."

"Fuck..." Will breathes out before he can help it.

Hannibal brushes his hand over Will's cock, noticing that the young man is already half hard, most likely from Hannibal's choice of words. If wearing panties was one of Will's shameful kinks, then the other would definitely be his apparent fixation towards the dubious _daddy_ kink. Will keens and presses back against Hannibal, holding the older man's hand over his growing erection.

Little whimpers and gasps escape Will's throat as Hannibal palms and curls his fingers around his hard in, separated by the finest of lace that ultimately does nothing to conceal Will's shame. The material scratches against Will almost uncomfortably, rubbing incessantly in the same spot to the point that it feels raw and sensitive from overuse. Will reaches behind him to clutch at Hannibal's pant leg, gasping suddenly when Hannibal squeezes him.

"Tell _daddy_ what his little boy wants," Hannibal murmurs, wrapping an arm around Will's waist to hold him tightly.

"I can't..." Will whines, too ashamed to actually play along and say the words.

"Naughty boys who don't use their words get punished, William," Hannibal informs, reaching down further to cup Will's balls and kneading them firmly to make his point. "Is that what you want?"

" _Yes_ , please!" Will whimpers, squirming against Hannibal to press his ass further into Hannibal.

"Please, what?"

"Please teach me a lesson, _daddy_ ," Will whispers, overworked from awkward friction and embarrassment.

That being said, Hannibal clears his drawings out of the way and directs Will to bend over the desk so he can stick his ass out for him. The lacy fabric stretches over Will's ass, conforming to the new shape of his body, and Hannibal runs a hand over the curve of his bottom with appreciation. This prompts Will to wiggle back and forth shamelessly, trying to convey just how bad he needs it.

Will isn't a hundred percent on what Hannibal plans to do, but judging by how he's bent over and Hannibal is stroking his rear end, Will can only guess that he's in for a good spanking. This makes Will push back even more, climbing the walls for the much needed contact and discipline only Hannibal can give him. Hannibal's fingers dance around the patterns before leaving Will altogether.

The contact is gone for a second before returning with a stinging vengeance across Will's right cheek. Will jumps from the impact, causing an audible squeak to leave Will's mouth unannounced. Before Will can brace himself Hannibal brings his hand down harder against Will's left check and Will bites his lip to stifle any more embarrassing sounds. Hannibal does this over and over, building up his momentum and force to keep the pace in perfect balance.

"What did I tell you about wearing panties?" Hannibal scolds with another resounding _slap!_ emanating from Will's rear. "Little boy's aren't supposed to dress like girls. What do you have to say for yourself, William?"

"I'm sorry, daddy!" Will cries as he's spanked into the desk.

Hannibal places a hand on Will's shoulder and grips it to keep the young man firmly in place as he increases the stinging impact of his big hand. Will is gripping the edge of the desk as Hannibal starts to give him a proper spanking, drawing noises out of Will that leave Hannibal's ears ringing. Hannibal stops in his assault to squeeze Will's ass, entertaining the idea that his rear end is just as red as his panties.

Will is panting from the abuse his lace clad bottom is taking and openly moans at the way Hannibal handles him roughly, making Will whimper. Hannibal strikes him firmly once again to keep Will on his toes and it earns him a startled little gasp that tumbles somewhere between a whimper and a moan. Will arches back into the next slap, relishing in the harsh burn it leaves on his reddening skin.

A red flush has started to creep from underneath Will's panties and it brings a self satisfied grin to Hannibal's face as he admires his handiwork. He runs his other hand down the length of Will's back until he reaches the sore little curve that is Will's rear end. He squeezes both cheeks firmly, causing Will to hiss through his clenched teeth.

"Are you ready to be a good boy for me now, William?" Hannibal asks, kneading the backs of Will's thighs tenderly.

Will is straining against his panties, so much so that his cock is starting to poke out of the waistband. He wants to touch himself or grind against something, but he doesn't do either for fear that he might upset Hannibal. He wants to be a good boy for Hannibal that his whole body is practically aching for it.

"Yes, daddy, I am," Will pants, swaying his butt back and forth. "I want to be so _very, very_ good."

"Then drop your panties and show me that naughty little hole of yours," Hannibal demands, slapping Will on the ass once more.

It's a shame to see Will discard his tight little panties, but Hannibal wants to see just how red Will's bottom is from the spanking. Will stays bent over, pressing his chest flat against the desk top so he can reach back and pull down his red lace underwear. He struggles at first but luckily Hannibal is there to help him work them down his thighs and calves.

He helps Will step out of them before standing back up to gaze upon his red and irritated cheeks. They're not as red as Hannibal would have hoped but it was still an impressive and beautiful sight to behold. Hannibal slaps Will on the left cheek to admire the hand mark it leaves behind before becoming filling with a stinging heat.

"Spread your legs," Hannibal orders.

Will complies by doing just that. He even reaches back to spread his cheeks apart as if to present himself to Hannibal, after all it's what the older man wanted to see. Will licks his dry lips nervously when he hears Hannibal kneel behind him. He can feel Hannibal's breath on his flushed skin and it drives Will insane with anticipation as he waits for something, _anything_ , to happen.

"You are absolutely filthy, William," Hannibal scolds, studying the puckered ring of muscle with faux scrutiny. "What are we supposed to do about this, hmm? How do you propose we clean your dirty little hole?"

"I don't know, _daddy_. I'm sorry I let it get so filthy. Please forgive me?" Will begs, holding himself open even as his arms get restless.

"Does _daddy_ have to do it for you? Is that what you want?"

"Yes, sir."

Hannibal places his hands on the backs of Will's thighs to brace himself and leans forward to slowly swipe his tongue over the exposed and enticing entrance. Will shudders bodily the first time, slightly off guard but still having his wits about him. Hannibal does this a few more times until Will is relaxed like petty ready for him to mold into various shapes.

A moan makes it's way out of Will's mouth and it signifies Hannibal to press on, delving further into Will to make him shake with want. Will is straining to keep his ass spread open because his arms are going asleep, but he holds on so he can please Hannibal. Anything to keep Hannibal between his thighs, eating him out with a persistent tongue.

He can hear as well as feel Hannibal sucking and lapping at his entrance, loving the way Hannibal nips at his reddened cheeks from time to time in between pauses. Will mewls when Hannibal's tongue attempts to probe and push inside him, wishing he could just have the older man's cock fucking into him and just be done with it already. Instead, Will revels in the attention Hannibal is giving _him_ and doesn't complain.

Hannibal pulls away to suck on his fingers briefly before pressing two of them against Will's hole. Will bites his lip, humming a satisfied little chuckle until the air is robbed from him when Hannibal pushes them fully into Will. He gasps at the intrusion, wincing only slightly, and arches back into the welcomed stimulation of Hannibal's fingers.

Without pretense or time for adjustment, Hannibal begins to pull his fingers out, only to thrust them back into Will. Hannibal bends forward to lick around where his fingers are buried inside of Will to ease the friction a little more, giving him room to press and explore within Will's tight passage. He press firmly down on Will's prostate and it makes Will cry out from the sudden stimulus.

"Does _daddy's_ little boy like that?" Hannibal inquires as he thrusts his fingers against his prostate on each push inward.

Not that Hannibal _needs_ to ask since the answer is blatantly clear in the noises Will produces enthusiastically.

"Yes, sir, I do," Will gasps, banging his forehead against the top of the desk because it feels _so_ good.

"Only good boys get special rewards," Hannibal remarks, twisting his fingers fractionally. "And since you've been an exceptional little boy, would you like your special reward now?"

"Oh, yes! Please give it to me, _daddy_!" Will pleads, whining like a petulant child because that was the idea. That was the whole idea behind this questionable method. "I've been so good for you!"

Hannibal regards him for a moment before thrusting his fingers more shallowly into Will's rectum, making it a habit to nudge and press against the young man's prostate every chance he gets. Will is calling out and moaning for prolonged amounts of time as he's worked over by Hannibal's knowledgeable expertise with the human body.

Will's honestly never felt anything like it before, aside from the occasional nudge during intercourse, and now that he's experiencing it under these circumstances he doesn't know how long he can hold back his impending orgasm. Will finally gives in and stretches his arms across the desk once again to get the blood flowing to them. Hannibal doesn't seem to mind or notice this, however as he continues to massage his fingertips right across that perfect _spot_.

A couple of drawings crash to the floor when Will starts to get restless and flail a little as Hannibal presses more firmly over Will's prostate. Will clutches at anything he can get his hands on just to keep himself grounded as the first stirrings of sexual gratification wash over him in his entirety. Will is groaning in frustrated pleasure as his prostate is over stimulated to the point that it hurts, but it doesn't seem to matter for much longer.

Without touching his cock through the whole ordeal, Will comes harder than he ever has before with Hannibal's fingers buried deep inside him as the only stimulation. He can practically feel the tension and stress explode from his body in waves as he trembles, squirting thick ropes of white all over the front of Hannibal's desk as his cock throbs and jerks from the impact of his orgasm. His knuckles are even white from from gripping the edge of it so hard.

Hannibal pulls his fingers out of Will slowly, being cautious of his comfort, and stands up as if nothing had happened after all. Will is left stretched across the desk a panting, writhing wreck until he musters up the strength to collect himself. He can hear Hannibal shuffle behind him and Will takes this as his cue to awkwardly get dressed and ultimately do the walk of shame out of Hannibal's office.

Will slips his lacy panties back on because why not? It's not as if Hannibal is going to scold him now for wearing them. Will can feel Hannibal eyeballing him clad only in the red lacy material, but he doesn't mind this time. In fact, he encourages it by bending over in front of Hannibal to collect his clothes. Will gets dressed relatively quickly with only one thought on his mind.

This whole thing had been all about Will and _relieving stress_ but Will feels guilty for not considering Hannibal's own release. Will turns to Hannibal and immediately drops to his knees in front of the good doctor to demonstrate just how far his obedience goes. He reaches out to work open Hannibal's pants, but is stopped by big hands wrapped around his wrists.

"I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel," Will explains, put out by the idea of Hannibal not getting anything out of this.

But perhaps he did get something out of this after all? With Hannibal it's hard to tell what he benefits from anymore. Either way, Will doesn't get the chance to express his gratitude since he's pulled up onto his feet to stand before Hannibal on the same level. He runs a hand through Will's slightly damp hair lovingly to express his adoration of the young man.

"And you will," Hannibal promises, stroking the side of Will's head. "But good boys wait until next time."

Hannibal cups Will underneath the chin to angle his head up towards the light and he can see just how sultry Will really is in this moment. He can see how Will would love nothing more than to drop to his knees and do absolutely _anything_ for him. Hannibal intends to put it to good use as well, but he refrains from exploiting that prematurely.

 _All in good time_ , Hannibal muses.


End file.
